Unpredictable change
by Shamisaly
Summary: "What's my name again?" - " IzaIza, don't tell me... Oh my god, you lost your memories? I think one of my prayes became true... so let's see.. what are we going to do with you..." / Shizaya


**OKAY SERIOUS WARNING HERE:  
>YES, THIS IS YAOI.<br>YES, THERE WILL BE SMUT O_O (yes, you heard me right o.o. smut)  
>YES; I AM NO NAITVE SPEAKER; So sorry for grammar mistakes~<br>****NO:****Durarara! sadly doesn't belong to me xD ... (but if it would, i know it wouldn't be as awesome as it is)  
>THANKS FOR READING :3<strong>

**NOW TO THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>Unpredictable change<strong>

A second chance, is maybe all what it needs...

* * *

><p>"I-I think I... I think I love you... There you have it, satisfied now?" He asks me with a shaking voice. His caramel eyes, not daring to look in mine, focus on the hard ground under our feet. Cheeks, slightly red. Hands fisted, glued to his body and Head slightly turned to the window beneath us.<p>

So? He loves me? Heh... I couldn't help myself, but had to laugh at that 'confession' of him.  
>He knows, I won't jump into his strong arms, kissing him passionately and confess him my love too, like it was a secret of mine in ages. Such thing won't happen.<p>

I mean. I am the great infamous Orihara Izaya. The best information broker in Tokyo. Hell even in whole Japan. My love belongs to every human. Not to one alone.  
>Specially if that one isn't human, but a monster. I know this is old, telling Shizu-chan is a monster and he doesn't deserves love, (though I think even a monster deserves love... just not mine) but I just can't help it. I mean who wants to be together with someone, who could kill you even with his tiny finger? I can tell you, no one. Except your one of those frustrated ever-single people who just don't find their right partner and started to take anyone with them in their bed to get somehow love.<p>

You could say it's the same with me and Shizu-chan. You could, but it isn't like that.  
>I only sleep with him because it's for my own desire, I don't need it, but I don't deny that it doesn't feel amazing either.<p>

I can't remember when we started that kind of 'relationship', but I know we only did it for the joy and not for love.

Love is a evil thing. First it starts with a strange feeling in your stomach and then it takes everything in your whole body, your mind, your heart and your soul. You can't stop it even if you want to and if you try it, it starts to kill you even more. Not that I've ever experienced that kind of love, as I said before, my love is the same for the whole humanity. But I'm an information broker. Such things like feelings of humans are a must in my general knowledge. Otherwise I couldn't have my fun with my beloved ones, ne?

But to get back to the point. To Shizu-chan. I didn't really believe he would ever fall in love with me. But then again, he has been always unpredictable. It's that side of him which makes me love and hate him at the same time. Love, because it's more fun to not know the next steps of your enemies moves. Hate, because it ruins most of the time my plans.

After looking at me with a disappointed look in his eyes, he stands up and starts to put on his clothes.

My, now he's playing the kicked puppy.

"I think it's better if I leave now" He says with a slight sad voice.  
>"Do whatever you please, I won't stop you~" I tell him with a grin on my face.<p>

I think if I played a role in a soap opera, I would get the prize for the best-asshole-act ever. Not that I mind, I like my character.

"Flea, do you know that feeling when you realize, you could have had it so much better than you have it now, if you had taken the risk and the chance to make your life brighter?" He says with a low voice, now fully dressed as he faces the door.

"My Shizu-chan. Now going all sentimental on me~ I didn't know you and your protozoan-brain could even form words like that into sentences at all~" If he gives me the chance to break him. Then I'll take the chance with open arms.

"... whatever. Remember those words, when you sit alone in your cold, luxury apartment without the feeling of being loved ever."

Looks like the beaten puppy tries to protect itself with its little injured paws now. How cute~

"I beg you pardon? Who said a minute ago or so, he loves me~? You know, I really DO feel loved right now! ahaha~" He winced, hearing those words. I am testing my limits to the fullest right now. I know.

Sitting in the bed, body covered only with a white blanket, I know it won't save me of that enormous strength of his. But being me, I just can't help it.

He says nothing at my 'statement' and leaves my bedroom, without destroying anything at all, which surprises me a bit. But then again, looks like his unpredictable side has taken over again.

I can hear my front door being slammed shut with a loud 'BANG'.

Falling back on my soft pillow, I let out a sigh. I think tomorrow's visit in Ikebukuro will be fun~

* * *

><p><em>I've no Idea if i will finish my other story. This plot for my new story here has been stuck in my head for ages and i just couldn't get myself to write it until now =3=... phew... I hope some people actually read this o3o... aha~ and sorry if Izaya is a bit toooooo asshole-like here xD.. I try to make everyone IC as possible orz<em>

_AND YUS, I am trying to write in Izaya's POV right now. :O_  
><em>Which won't be that hard... since there will be something later in the plot, which makes writing Izaya's POV A LOT easier ~ x3<em>

_Reviews are of course welcome~_


End file.
